The Demons songbird
by Sakura-Fairy-Tail
Summary: Sakura is singer of the Leaf village and also angle with the kideness she has so why would she fall in love with some demon like Gaara (well it's is my story anything could happen)


**SFT-I am still working on 'Love you my Neko' but this idea came in my head and so I didn't won't to forget it so I had to write it down isn't that right Gaara**

**Gaara-I don't care as long I get paid **

**SFT-fine hear is your dame cookie now say it and you're so lucky your hot (throwing the cookie at Gaara head)**

**Gaara-she ,munch, doesn't munch, munch own Naruto(says whiles eating a cookie)**

* * *

Gaara was walking around the Leaf village he left his pathetic siblings behind **I won't blood **the demon within him demanded _so do I _he said back Gaara was walking in to park when he stopped he heard someone singing 'what's that' Gaara thought **ooo lets go investigate **the cheered Gaara rolled his eyes at the demons childless.

When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold

Gaara walking more close to tree were the soft sweet voice was coming from the demon in his head chewing his nails **what could it be **the demon wailed dramatically _shut up and I will find out._

When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale

'Blood' Gaara thought who was singing this song she sounded upset

I want to hide the truth  
I want to shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

Gaara froze the girl he saw was true beauty her hair was the colure of the cherry blossom tree she sat under her eyes were closed she was playing gaiter **WHOW **was the demos only replay.

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

She opened eyes and looked into his eyes they were green when she said the 'demons hide' she was still looking at him but she didn't stop singing

When the curtain's call  
Is the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl

'Wait did she say demons does she know what's in me' Gaara thought but her was so nice he could listened to her all day

So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you made

Don't want to let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't want to hide the truth

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

**Sit down kid **sometime Gaara would tell the demon not to tell him what to do but not now Gaara sat three feet away from her

They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go

She looked like she really didn't care that he was sitting there whiles Gaara stared at her.

Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I want to save their light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

(This song was from Imagine dragons it's called Demons I loved this song it's sooo good)

She finished the song and she breathes out and lends against the tree and closed her eyes

"What's your name" Gaara found himself asking before he could think **that right kid get in there **_shut-up_

To his shock she tells him "it's Sakura" she opens her eyes and looks at him for his name

_Why is she staring at me _**she won't to know your name you moron **_oh right _"Gaara"

She gives him a small smile and close her eyes and lean against the tree " nice name" Gaara crooked his head to the side confused (aww isn't he cute)

Then something clicked in Gaara head I heard that name some were Gaara remembered his sister going on about a famous singer in the Leaf village called Sakura 'could this be her' he saw something metal on top of her head it was a leaf head band 'she is ninja too strange' **she is a hot ninja too **the demon howled Gaara rolled his eyes at the demon _out of all the demons I had to be stuck with you _**you hart my feelings kid **the demon faked pouting _if you have any_.

"So are you hear for the exams"

"Yes I am form the Suna"

"Suna I remember that place well" Gaara looked to find her staring out in to space.

"What were you doing in Suna"

"Doing consent it was beautiful there I wish I could go back there" she smiled sadly

"Why would you won't to go back there" Gaara would not say he hated the place no not at all he downright wished death on the place or better yet to be taken by a black hole.

"Simple because of the sand"

Gaara looked shocked the "sand"

"Yea it looked like a river of gold I could never get that image out of my head"

"Interesting" Gaara could only say

"Well Gaara I must be going" she was getting up to leave

"Wait will I see you again" Gaara found himself losing it by saying things he would not say he only say words like Shut-up or weaklings or the oh so famous I will kill you 'what the hell is wrong with me' Gaara mentally thought

She looked shocked and then smiled "yeah" and with that she was gone Gaara found himself smiling "I can't wait" he said and left to find his siblings.

* * *

**Gaara-hey why didn't you write more I won't to know what happens**

**SFT-slow your roll I will write more later so any way people review**


End file.
